Dark Carnival
by BardDown
Summary: When the carnival comes to town Roach is going, whether Price and Ghost like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

MacTavish looked up from his paperwork and smiled warmly at Royce as he walked into the recreation room.

" What you got there, mate?" The captain asked curiously, noticing that Royce was reading a piece of colorful paper.

" Some advertisement for a carnival that's coming to the town a few miles from here. Some chick was handing them out." The soldier answered with a shrug as he headed for the nearest garbage can to throw it out.

" Really?" The captain asked with interest. Royce stopped halfway to the trash can and turned to his captain, eyebrow raised.

" Would you like to see it captain?"

" Aye, bring it here."

Royce tilted his head in thought as is superior read the advertisement. Why did the captain care about a stupid carnival? Suddenly he knew why and smiled.

" You might be able to drag Roach to that, but there is no way im going."

MacTavish looked up and laughed.

" You're a smart one, Royce."

Mean while…..

Roach yawned as he leaned back in his chair. He looked across the table at Ghost, who was inventively reading one of his large assortment of books. Often the younger man would join his friend in the mess hall after dinner to enjoy the silence, which he didn't get much of when he was with his room mates. But today the silence seemed, well, a little to quite.

" Hey Ghost?"

Ghost marked his place in his book and looked up. His face was masked, as usual.

" Hmm?"

" What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

Ghost just stared at Roach for a few seconds, then answered.

" Come again?"

" A Klondike bar! You know! Those ice cream thingies?"

Ghost shook his head suspiciously.

" I don't have a bloody clue what that is."

Roach's eyebrows shot up.

" You mean to tell me they don't have Klondike bars in-"

" Gentlemen." A third voice cut in. Both men turned towards the door to find MacTavish, holding a colorful piece of paper.

" I know what we are going to do tomorrow." He proclaimed as he approached the table. He held up the paper for his two friends to read. Roach grinned wide and Ghost groaned.

" Your not dragging me to that." The Englishmen announced.

" Oh man! I want to go!" Roach said with a laugh as he read over the paper once again. Roach's eagerness gave MacTavish an idea as he looked at Ghost, who had already turned back to his book. He turned to Roach, who looked like he was about to explode with juvenile excitement.

" Roach. Ill take you to the carnival if, and only if, you convince Ghost and Price to come."

Roach's green eyes widened and he turned to Ghost.

" Ghost?"

" No." The older man shot. No was no.

" Pleeeaaaassseee?"

" No."

Ghost looked up and intended to give Roach a stern look, but was intercepted by the 21 year olds famous " Puppy eyes."

" Well….. I don't….. I have to…. Oh bloody hell fine ill go." He mumbled with a sigh. The stern look wouldn't have worked anyways, he was wearing his mask and sunglasses.

" Yes!" Roach yelled in triumph. MacTavish chuckled as Ghost miserably shook his head, unable to believe what he just agreed to.

" Alright, you got one. Get Price in the morning and the deal is sealed."

Roach nodded.

" Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

" No damn way." Price answered as he took another shot at the shooting range target with his desert eagle.

" Oh come on Price! Will it kill you to go for a few hours?" Roach whined from beside him. Price shook his head and loaded another clip.

" I refuse."

" But-"

" Don't but me you little bugger." The captain shot. He turned to the younger man with the intension of giving a stern look, but instead fell into Roach's famous " Puppy eyes" trap.

" That's how you got Ghost, isn't it?" Price asked with a roll of the eyes as he turned back to shooting.

" Yeah." Roach mumbled miserably as he turned to leave. Noticing the lack of usual spring in the sergeants step, Price gave in.

" Fine ill go. But im not going on any rides. And im not winning you a stuffed animal."

Roach spun around and grinned brightly.

" Seriously!"

Price tried to focus on the target to keep himself from smiling, but failed.

" Tell Soap he owes me, big."

A few hours later…..

" Ghost, you ready to go?" MacTavish asked. Ghost looked up from his laptop and nodded. He jumped off his top bunk bed and headed for the door with his captain, but was stopped just at the doorway.

" What?" He asked, dumbfounded. His captain smiled.

" Lose the mask." He ordered. A lump formed in Ghosts throat.

" Why?" He asked nervously.

" Because we don't need you going around scaring kids, that's what the clowns are for." MacTavish responded with a laugh. Ghost shook his head.

" But sir…."

" Oh come on Ghost, it wont be so bad. Tell you what, you can keep on the sunglasses."

Ghost opened his mouth to protest, but instead sighed. He pulled off his scull mask and put it in his back pocket. His captain nodded approvingly as he slid back on the sunglasses.

" Im going to kill Roach." Ghost muttered as the two headed towards the car they were taking into town. MacTavish gave another laugh and place a hand on Ghosts shoulder.

" Your going to have fun mate, trust me."

Thirty minutes later…..

" This is so bloody stupid." Price growled as he narrowly escaped being pissed on by a cow. " I hate animals."

" Oh calm down old man." Roach laughed as he gently pat the rabbit on the head that Ghost was holding in his arms. Price turned to MacTavish, who was leaning against the goat pen fence.

" You said fair, not petting zoo."

MacTavish grinned.

" You need to calm down and have some-"

The captains sentence was interrupted by a tug at the seat of his pants. He turned around to find that a goat had stolen his wallet from his back pocket, and was now chewing on it. All three other men began to laugh hysterically.

" Having fun Soap?" Price asked as MacTavish pried his wallet from the goats slimy mouth.

" Next chapter will be up soon! Im am also taking requests! Send me a message asking to write about any game ( Even if I haven't heard about it) and I will get right on it!"


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh come on guys! This isn't funny! Let me go!" Roach wailed as Ghost and MacTavish held the smaller man by the arms. Roach's eyes widened in fear as the line moved closer and closer to the front. Ghost chuckled.

" You wanted to go to the carnival mate. And everyone knows its not a carnival without riding the biggest Roller coaster they have!"

Roach struggled and screamed, but was held firmly by his two " Friends."

The ticket takers eyes went wide at the sight of MacTavish restraining Roach in a bear hug while Ghost handed him the ride tickets.

" Ah, is he okay?" The confused ticket taker asked.

" Who? Him?" The Englishman asked with a smirk. " He's fine, just a little nervous."

" I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM MEAT YOU ASSHOLES!" Roach screamed in one last desperate attempt to free himself. He didn't like heights, and this was taking heights to a whole new level. If Price were here he would help him, but the older captain had left to go get some food for the group. Were was a crabby old man when you need one?

" It will be over before you know it, Roach." MacTavish said in a mockingly gentle voice as he held the younger man in the seat while Ghost pulled down the safety harness. One strapped in he tried to escape, but the harness was locked. He felt like a little kid in the car seat from hell.

" THIS IS BULL! LET ME OUT!" Roach whined as the two other men strapped themselves in as well.

" I SWEAR TO GOD IF-" The sergeants threat was interrupted by a loud screech as the ride began to move.

" Bloody hell." Ghost laughed as the car slowly began to climb up hill. Roach's eyes when wide in horror when the ride stopped dramatically at the top of the hill, revealing a drop that seemed to go on for miles.

" Ready buddy?" MacTavish asked, turning to the younger man. Roach's fear was now turning to anger and panic.

" DON'T CALL ME BUDDY YOU SON OF A-"

The car dropped down the hill. All three men felt their stomachs hit their throats as the ride sped along the track at the speed of light.

Four minutes later….

Roach made to the garbage can just in time to throw up everything he had eaten that day. His whole body convulsed violently as he gripped the edges of the can for support. He flinched at the felling of a hand press on the middle of his back.

" Easy Roach." MacTavish laughed, his voice hinted with concern. Roach growled angrily, his head still in the garbage can.

" I think he's mad." The captain observed. Both men older men began to giggle as Roach slowly brought his head out of the can, finally losing everything he had.

" I fucking hate you two."

" Have fun?" A third voice asked. Everyone turned to see Price approaching the group, carrying a large platter of food.

" What the bloody hell did you do to him?" Price asked suspiciously as Roach began to throw up again at the sight of the food.

" The little bastard wanted to go to the carnival." Ghost answered with a shrug as he took a soda off the tray.

" I had a hard time writing this for some reason, so sorry its not very good. I am also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Don't worry, in the next chapter something funny will happen to Ghost!"


	4. Chapter 4

" And then they held me down and forced me to ride the roller coaster." Roach mumbled miserably to Price. The two were sitting at eating at a nearby picnic table while Ghost and MacTavish were playing a shooting game with water guns. Well, Price was eating, Roach was sipping ginger ale and trying to puke again.

" Sounds like you want some revenge." Price responded in a devious voice.

" Yeah, but I have no idea how." The sergeant answered. He turned to Price to find the Captain grinning widely. He leaned close and whispered in Roach's ear.

" Ghost and Soap both hate clowns."

Roach's eyes went wide in realization. Price handed the younger man a twenty dollar bill and gestured towards a clown entertaining some children nearby.

" You get me?"

Roach nodded eagerly. This was going to be sweet.

Mean while…..

" God, you suck at this." Ghost announced with a laugh as MacTavish continued to miss all the targets with his water gun.

" Back seat shooting are we?" The captain asked playfully as he continued to miss the targets. When his time ran out he handed the vender another ticket and handed the gun to Ghost.

" You play, smartass."

MacTavishs jaw hit the floor when Ghost hit every target and one the grand prize, ten dollars.

" Proud of me sir?" The lieutenant asked sarcastically. He turned and found that his captain was staring to Ghosts right, eyes wide with terror.

" What?" Ghost asked, turning to follow MacTavishs gaze. His eyes also widened in horror. Inches from the Englishmen stood a clown, face all white with an evil smile. After a few seconds of frozen silence, both men bolted from the stand screaming, the clown laughing and screaming wildly at their heels.

" Oh my god that was fucking great!" Roach announced between bursts of laughter. Price nodded and snickered.

" Poor fools."

Once hour later….

" You know, I always thought you were just a grouchy old man. But, you are actually pretty cool." Roach announced as he watched in amazement as Price hit every target on a duck hunting game. Price laughed.

" And I always thought you were just some punk kid. But you are pretty cool yourself. Thanks for bringing me here."

Roach smiled.

" So, about that stuffed animal you said you wouldn't win me?"

Price laughed again as he finished the game. The vender instructed him to pick any stuffed animal he wanted from the shelf. Price picked a large purple elephant and handed it to Roach, who was about to thank him when a growl sounded behind them. Both men turned to find MacTavish and Ghost, who's cloths were covered with various stains and grime. They didn't look happy.

" What happened to you Muppets?" Price asked, eyebrow raised.

" We just hid in a dumpster for a half and hour." Ghost grumbled as he began to pick pieces of popcorn out of his shaggy blond hair.

" I think we should head home now, I need a shower." MacTavish murmured with a sigh. Roach held the stuffed elephant over his mouth to hide his giggling.

That night…

Ghost leaned against the stacked up pillows on his bed as he typed on his lap top. His eyes went wide when his captain walked into the room.

" What?" He asked. Ghost closed his laptop.

" I thought you were in your bed."

" And why pray tell would you think that?" MacTavish asked suspiciously. Ghost gestured towards the captains bottom bunk bed, were a lump in the form of a person could be seen under the covers.

" Price?" MacTavish asked as he slowly approached the bed. No answer. Curious, Ghost got out of his own bed and joined the captain. He sighed.

" Roach, I don't care how noisy your roommates are, you can sleep in here."

Silence. Both men looked at each other. This was weird.

" Alright Roach, come on." MacTavish said gently as he peeled back the covers.

" HAHA!" A clown screamed as it jumped up form the captains bed. A second jumped out from underneath Ghosts bed and did the same.

" BLOODY HELL!" Ghost screamed as he bolted out the door of the tent, MacTavish right behind him. Once both men were gone Price removed his clown mask.

" Good job, mate." He commented, holding out his hand. Roach removed his own mask and shook the older mans hand.

" I try sir, I try."


End file.
